1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior wall drying system and, more particularly, to base board or base block members that install along the base of a wall and allow for dry air to be forced into the interior wall cavities and/or damp air to be pulled out from the interior wall cavities in order to remove moisture and dampness.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Interior wall construction in a home or building typically consists of an interior framing system, such as metal studs, and drywall or gypsum board panels that are attached to the studs. In most instances, the drywall or gypsum board extends all the way down to the floor. In the event of a flood, the bottom edge of the drywall or gypsum board will usually make direct contact with the flooding water or other liquid. While most building floods are only 1-2″ deep, the drywall or gypsum board will cause the water to wick up the wall to a height of 3 feet or more. This moisture stays within the interior wall cavity for an extended period of time. Eventually, microbial growth, such as fungal growth, will result in permanent interior wall damage. Fungal growth can produce a foul odor and may eventually present a serious health hazard if not removed properly.
In the event of a flood, hazardous fungal growth behind the interior walls could be avoided by directing a forced flow of dry air through the interior wall cavities. Additionally, the damp air within interior wall cavities can be removed by pulling the damp air out by vacuum force. However, once the bottom of the gypsum board or drywall becomes wet, it must be cut out and replaced. This involves an expensive repair process wherein it is necessary to remove baseboard, mold and other trimming in order to cut out the damaged gypsum board or drywall. Dry air can then be directed into the interior wall cavities. Thereafter, once the interior wall cavities are dry, new gypsum board or drywall can be installed and patched. It is then necessary to repaint the wall surfaces and replace the baseboard.
Water damage to the bottom of gypsum board or drywall could be avoided by maintaining a gap between the bottom edge of the gypsum board and the floor surface and then providing a decorative baseboard or block structure that allows for connection of a forced dry air supply in order to pump dry air into the interior wall cavity and/or pull damp air from the interior wall cavity. Accordingly, there remains a need for a permanently installed interior wall drying and filtration system that attaches between the bottom edge of gypsum board or drywall and the underlying floor surface about the perimeter of interior walls, and wherein the system allows for directing a forced flow of dry air into interior wall cavities and/or pulling moist or damp air out from the interior wall cavities with filtration to prevent contamination of the interior living environment.